fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Icehawk
"We swore to uphold balance. But what has this oath done for us? I will have no part in this. Balance has cost Tenno lives. We where here first." "We are the Tenno. No Corpus machine, No Grineer clone can match us. We where here first, The sons and daughters of the origin system. The orion complex is ours by right. I will not say to ignore the commands of the Lotus, for the Grineer must be dealt with, but I say this to you all: stop not once Hek's Cicero project has been halted, stop not once the Orokin overgrowth is safe; stop only when our foes are silent, still, and cold on the ground. Stop only when the Grineer, Hek, his lackeys, and all those who would call them allies, are dead at our feet. Stop only when Earth is the not the jewel of the Grineer empire, but the homeworld of the Tenno" ---- Icehawk. A troubled mind. Nyx. A powerful source. Tenno. A strong bond. Icehawk. A warrior of days past. Nyx. A relic. Tenno. A myth. Long after the Xel'Naga, Long after the Forerunners. Long after the Protheans, came the Orokin. Advanced humanoids, capable of utter chaos. They wished to learn. They wished to move. They wished to explore. Then came the war. The great battles fought, only to have the Orokin beaten back to the interstellar wall. We where explorers, scientists, children, mothers and fathers. They sent us into the void to search. ---- Whoever was strong enough to come back where twisted. We where given a new task: Take back the Solar rails at any cost. The first was Excalibur. The second was Nyx. I am Tenno. But we lost. We where sent and scattered among the stars, into the void. Anywhere that was safe. And then... Light. We where called upon once more. The "Lotus" Awakened us, saved us from certain death. She used us. She hated us. She forsook us. The solar rails where under attack again. Clones, wretched Biomass where spilling out of tubes to fight. They called themselves "Grineer". Capitalists thrived. We where hunted for our scraps. For our parts. The "Corpus" had found us. Had found our legacy, sought us, and killed us. It was a long war. The rails where retaken, One by one. Finally, We came to the last dreadful solar rail of Pluto. We found a horrible abomination. The virus spread and killed almost everything it touched. Almost everything. Our Warframes shielded us from the worst. All of our work had come undone. And again, we where thrown into stasis. Now, I awake. I seek my brothers and sisters. My fellow Tenno. For the endwar is upon us... ---- The one known as The Icehawk (Serial No. 252) Was a daughter of a scientist, an explorer in the void. When time came for the first great war, She was 30. Her mind had been corrupted, her body able to control others, She was built into one of the first 'Nyx' Warframes, She Fought to take back the solar rails. Then came along the second great war. She had one of the first reawakened. She fought to reclaim the reast of the rails, again. It was an onslaught that passed over one thousand years. She still survived. She still thrived. Now, she roams the ruins of the origin system, trying to find a way to enlighten those who refused to see.